1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates generally to a method and apparatus for portioning and dispensing ice. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a portion control module that portions and dispenses ice into a container.
2. Description of Related Art
Multiple steps are involved in creating a beverage or drink, for example, a smoothie drink, from beginning to end, and potential issues can occur at all stages. Smoothie making requires the use of blender pots to create the drink, meaning that the operator is required to purchase, maintain, and then store small wares (blender pots). Limitations of current technology also require the labor intensive transportation of ice to the smoothie machine from a separate icemaking machine in order to maintain a level of usable ice in the smoothie machine. This ice transfer is an issue for many reasons. First, labor is required to transport the ice typically from a back storage room to the point of sale (POS) counter area of a restaurant, where the smoothie machines are typically located. This ice transfer can create a safety hazard for employees who could slip and fall on wet floors or injure themselves by improperly carrying a heavy bucket. It can also increase the likelihood of ice contamination through mishandling.
Once the ice is stocked, the employee must manually add an estimated amount to the blender pot. Since the amount of ice is not measured, but rather “guesstimated” by each employee, this ingredient is not precise and, therefore, makes it difficult to create the same franchised drink time after time.
Accordingly, it has been determined by the present disclosure, there is a need for an assembly that uniformly portions and dispenses ice.